1. Field
This specification relates to a system and a method for eliminating gate voltage oscillation in paralleled power semiconductor switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are used in microprocessor chips and transistors in electronics. A power semiconductor device is a semiconductor device used as a switch or a rectifier in power electronics. Many industries including the computer, telecommunication and automotive industries use power semiconductor devices. Minimizing power loss, chip size, and energy dissipation is essential in semiconductor design. The use of integrated circuit technologies on power semiconductor devices offers more efficient designs. Common power semiconductor devices include the power diodes, thyristors, power metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) and insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs).
Power semiconductor devices are connected in parallel to increase the maximum current or power delivered to an electronic device. As a result, an increasing amount of power is lost due to energy dissipation, such as switching power loss. Additionally, voltage oscillation across gate and source terminals of power semiconductor devices may occur and damage the electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for eliminating gate voltage oscillation at high current turn-off without an increase in switching loss in paralleled power semiconductor switches.